Denzel Quincy Crocker
Denzel Q. Crocker is the mentally unstable school teacher of Timmy Turner and, like Vicky the Babysitter, is one of the main antagonists in Fairly OddParents. Character Although most adults, even those as dumb as Timmy's parents, simply do not believe fairies exist, Denzel Crocker believes otherwise. He has been shunned by his colleagues and students alike, and yet despite his clumsiness, he is actually one of the smartest characters on the show. He has correctly second guessed Timmy's usage of his fairies a number of times, and has invented a number of devices that can actually sense magic and fairies, although they are usually destroyed by either Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, or Poof. He still lives with his mother, Dolores-Day Crocker, and his house is decrepit and run down. Mr. Crocker's room is filled with photographs of wands, newspapers, and pictures of fairies. He has an old computer in the middle of his room which also has a web camera. Background Denzel Crocker worked at a number of different schools and colleges before ending up in Dimmsdale Elementary School. He was once an aspiring professor for Dimmsdale University, but his proclamation of his belief in fairies led to him becoming a laughing stock in all the city of Dimmsdale. He was also kicked out of a New Baltimore Community College for spending money on fairy tracking inventions. Even after landing a job in Dimmsdale Elementary, he was still scorned and laughed at by his colleagues, including Principal Waxelplax. Childhood life In Crocker's past life, he was an adorable and kind child who enjoyed helping others. His mother was never around very often and because of this he was very miserable, however his sadness ended after having received his own Fairy Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. Unfortunately, after Timmy time traveled to the year March 14, 1972, Timmy and Cosmo accidentally revealed Crocker's secret about his fairies in front of the whole town who had gathered to celebrate a day honoring Crocker. Because of this, Jorgen Von Strangle was forced to erase Crocker's memory of him ever having fairies, and because of an overdose from the memory wiper, Crocker became horribly disfigured, and the town's people, who had now completely forgotten all the nice things that Crocker did with his fairies, assumed that they must be an angry mob and chased him down. He remembers nothing but he finds a DNA tracker device that Timmy left behind in the past on which he wrote 'Fairy Godparents exist' on the back before his mind was wiped, Crocker uses it to try and find real fairies. Timmy later wanted to return back to March 14, 1972, but he was stopped by two Jorgen Von Strangles (1970's version and current version). After that, the event ends with Jorgen and his other self dancing on the dance floor 1970's style. Life as a Teacher Crocker's life of a teacher is comical in a way that Timmy's principal, Geraldine Waxaplax beats him up for such situations such as going in to the girl's bathroom. He had to switch jobs three times, changing into a ham salesman and a tour guide in the episode Nega Timmy ''and a crossing guard in the episode ''No Substitute for Crazy!. Family His family includes his mother and his uncle. His uncle is obsessed with genies and owns a collection of lamps. One of which contains Norm, although he is kept safe so his craziness is stable. His mother is a polite person, once rich and groovy. But when Crocker was young, she is non-attentive, much like Timmy's parents. Crocker's father is never seen in the series, not even in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker, where his childhood is revisited, suggesting Crocker lost him at an early age. This lack of a father figure is implied to be the reason Crocker quickly accepted his stepfather, Ricky, from'' The Odd Couple'' as his father and even wanted to play childish games with him. Description With a hunch back, an ear on his neck, horrible teeth, and a generally nerdy appearance, Denzel is described as quite hideous by normal standards, although on occasion some other characters (such as Timmy's dad) find him "gorgeous". Most characters regard him as completely nuts, even his own co-workers. Mr. Crocker has been known to join forces with other villains such as Vicky and Dark Laser, although it is almost always because he is looking for Timmy's fairies, and he usually just gets in their way. It should be noted that his teeth were once normal, but when he was having his memories of his fairies wiped, the beam reflected off an object and caused Mr. Crocker's teeth to become horribly crooked. Intelligence Mr. Crocker's intelligence is debatable it seems to depend on if its part of the plot. For example, if it has nothing to do with the plot he seems to be a numbskull (i.e. trying to make DNA scanners out of cooking tools) while if it is part of the plot he seems to be a genius. For example, he can make revolutionary technology like portals to other dimensions and long range DNA trackers, he also knows how to link science and magic together, something Wanda claimed was impossible. Also, Mr. Crocker is almost always correct when it comes to finding out Timmy's actions with the fairies. In the episode'' Birthday Wish!, Crocker almost immediately deduced that Timmy loaned his fairies to Tootie in an act of guilt. These knowledgeable deductions may not have to do with his intelligence at all, as Crocker never deduces these from obvious facts, but almost always random ones. His deduction of Timmy loaning his fairies, for example, was based solely on the fact Tootie's birthday cake's icing was hand-made (he believes nobody hand-makes icing nowadays) and he had previously ignored more obvious clues like Tootie's sudden popularity, the cake's size and the fact he was giving a gift to a child. Another example takes place in Cosmo Con when Timmy aces a pop quiz out of sheer luck and Crocker believes Timmy's fairies helped him. In some stories he is referred to Doctor Crocker meaning he has a doctor's degree. In ''Remy Rides Again ''he claimed he and Stephen Hawking were university room mates meaning he went to Oxford University (one of the best universities in the world.) Although never stated it would appear he has a Master's Degree in Physics and Technology and Engineering. Role in the games 'Nicktoons Unite!' Crocker appears in the crossover game ''Nicktoons Unite! as one of the main antagonists. As a member of The Evil Syndicate, his duty is to drain the Fairy World out of it's magical energy and feed it to the Doomsday Machine created by the villainous group. The heroes face Crocker at Fairy World's "Big Wand", the main source of fairy magic, where he tried to destroy the group by using some sort of robotic arsenal. But even using the Big Wand's power wasn't enough to prevent his defeat, which forced him to retreat. He then joined the other villains at Professor Calamitous' lab, where he faced Timmy, his fairies, and his friends again, attacking them while protecting himself behind a shield made of fairy energy. But once again, Timmy managed to defeat him by disabling his shield and attacking him, defeating Crocker, and soon the rest of the Syndicate. Inventions Here are the many number of inventions that Mr. Crocker has employed throughout the series: *Anti-MindReading Helmet - A device for blocking mind reading thoughts *Crocker virus - A computer virus that can hack into other people's computers and record footage of fairies, and seek and destroy other viruses *Magic Detectors - Devices used to sense fairy magic and where its being used Personality When Denzel has anything involved with Fairy Godparents or suspects there's one around him, or even says the word, Denzel spasms three times (each spasm spoken with "Fairy", "God", "Parents") while saying 'Fairy Godparents!' His appearance isn't that of a normal human being, having ears on the neck. Denzel is often considered crazy due to his constant obsession of fairies. In his early childhood, Crocker was kind, brave, and handsome. Due to losing his fairies, he is unattractive, having cricked teeth, a hunched back, and his ears on his neck. If Timmy hadn't affected the timeline, Crocker would be a handsome college professor. Trivia *It's noted in "Formula for Disaster", that Crocker once was in Ninja school, was taught to be a ballerina, wanted to be a cat burglar (but didn't know what to do with a bunch of cats, a pun on the term for a jewel thief), and could never (ever, EVER) go back to Cincinnati. As a matter of fact, a sign at the end of the implied episode has "CROCKER FREE SINCE '83" at the bottom, with two Anti-Crocker stickers at the bottom, below the saying. *It seems he was banned from Cincinnati in 1983. *In Remy Rides Again, Crocker states that Stephen Hawking was his college roommate, which indicates that Crocker must have been born around 1942, because Hawking was born that year, which is impossible since he was seen as clearly being 10 years old in 1972. *Until recently his overwhelming belief in fairy's was the sole source of power for all of Fairy World. Category:Important Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Fairly OddParents Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Outright Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Tragic Villain Category:Power Hungry Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Empowered Villains Category:Life-Drainers Category:Gunmen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Evil Genius Category:Liars Category:Archenemy Category:Child-Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Supervillains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Teacher Category:Hegemony Category:Successful Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Dictator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Rich Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Control Freaks Category:Gadgeteers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Obsessed Category:Scapegoat Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Ineffectual Sympathetic Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Crossover Villains Category:Rogue Villains